We have crystals of Tetanus Toxin C Fragment (TETC). The C Fragment is the portion of the intact toxin that binds to the gangliosides of the target neuron. We propose to determine the high-resolution structure of TETC by performing a Multiple Wavelength Anomalous Dispersion experiment using one or more heavy atom derivatives.